


Czerwone złoto

by FakeCirilla9



Category: Mongolian History RPF, Original Work, Легенда о Коловрате | Furious (2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Forced Relationship, Horses, I think it turned a romance unintentionally, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Prisoner of War, Rape, Spoils of War, but I’m biased because of adoring Batu, great steppe, or maybe not
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: Po zdobyciu Riazania...(Legendy i historia wzbogacone o nadmierną ilość slashu)
Relationships: Batu-chan/Oleg Krasny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oto główna inspiracja tego fika: https://elveo-art.tumblr.com/post/172228817306/russian-prince-oleg-i-ingvarevich-the-red-the
> 
> Polecam przeczytać króciutką legendę, choć najważniejsze dla tego fika są fakty następujące: książę Oleg o wdzięcznym przezwisku Krasny został oszczędzony przez Batu Chana z powodu swojego niespotykanego piękna. Był w niewoli tatarskiej 14 lat. Wrócił w końcu do swojej ojczyzny, gdzie po kilku latach rządzenia krajem wstąpił do zakonu.
> 
> Będę wdzięczna bardzo za linka czy tytuł jakiegoś niepirackiego dzieła, jeśli ktoś zna dłuższą wersję tejże legendy na piśmie.
> 
> A na razie prezentuję moją własną:
> 
> [Zainspirowaną też filmem „Legenda o Kołowracie”, serialem „Złota Orda” i przewspaniałą [ twórczością Phobs](https://www.deviantart.com/phobs/gallery/43296636/mongols) .]

– Czego chcesz od nas, Wielki Chanie?

– Ja niczego. To wyście przyszli do mnie.

– Zostaw nasze miasto. Omiń.

– Czemu miałbym to robić? Podoba mi się wasze miasto. Wasze złoto i pasza dla koni.

– Damy ci to, tylko nas oszczędź.

– Dacie mi połowę, resztę pochowacie. A ja będę miał za sobą pragnących zemsty wojowników.

– Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że się boisz garstki naszych, – wtrącił pochopnie książę Oleg.

Batu-chan odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie.

– Zmieniłem zdanie. Ciebie chcę, – oświadczył, podchodząc i przyglądając się Olegowi z niepokojąco bliska.

– Na zakładnika?

– Na nałożnika.

Książę Riazański uderzył Wielkiego Chana w twarz.

Ruskie poselstwo zamarło, wstrzymując oddech, a Tatarzy, ci, co nie łapali Batu, rzucili się do broni.

– Stać! – Batu wstrzymał ich gestem dłoni, nim pierwsza szabla dosięgnęła bezczelnego posła.

Drugą rękę Wielki Chan przyłożył do rozbitej wargi.

– Pożałujesz tej krwi.

Oleg gotów już był na śmierć, a tymczasem Tatarzy zwrócili się ku reszcie poselstwa na kolejny znak swego chana.

– Nie! – Oleg rzucił się w stronę swoich pobratymców, lecz powstrzymały go silne ręce ordyńców. Na jego oczach wyrżnęli całe poselstwo przybyłe z Riazania. Oleg wyrywał się i krzyczał, aż zdarł sobie gardło, ale ludzie Batu trzymali go mocno.

Sam chan Złotej Ordy spokojny i niewzruszony pochylił się nad opadłym na kolana wrogiem.

– Tak zginą wszyscy twoi ludzie, – wyszeptał mu do ucha. – Wytnę w pień Riazań. Każdego mężczyznę, kobietę, dziecko i psa w tym mieście. Wszystkich prócz ciebie. A ty będziesz stał u mego boku i patrzył na to.

Szybko rozlewająca się krew zabitych zaczynała sięgać kolan Olega. Batu-chan cofnął się, nim sięgnęła jego stóp.

* * *

Riazań został zdobyty. Spalony, zburzony i zrównany z ziemią, aż na drodze Złotej Ordy znów leżała tylko dzika, bezkresna przestrzeń, a za nimi pozostały zgliszcza. Nikt nie płakał po jej przejściu. W Riazianiu nie było już komu. Oleg nie miał już więcej łez do wylania.

Po pokazie okrucieństwa ze strony chana Batu zrobił się odrętwiały. W obliczu tylu nieszczęść przestał przejmować się otaczającą go teraźniejszością.

Ubrali go w bogate stroje. Nie protestował. Jego własne książęce szaty nie były biedne, ale nie dorównywały tatarskim tkaninom sprowadzanym z dalekich stron. Materiał był delikatniejszy, prawie dla kobiety się nadający. Jednak to nie miała być obraza kobiecym strojem, choć może na taką wyglądała. W ordzie bogaci tak chodzili. Ale obraźliwe było to, że właściwie książę Oleg Krasny wylądował w haremie.

Wykąpali go. Olejkiem nasmarowali. Pachniał jak jakaś niewiasta, ale nie dbał o to wszystko, nieczuły na otoczenie, wciąż widząc rzeź krwawą przed oczami. I to wszystko przez niego.

Co znaczyła duma w porównaniu z życiem tysięcy. Jego ludzi. Którzy liczyli na jego obronę. Skoro byli w stanie zapłacić haracz, żeby Tatarzy sobie poszli, to czemuż on nie mógł zapłacić własnym ciałem. Może nikt by się nie dowiedział, nie uwierzył... A nawet jeśli, ludzie by się śmiali i kpili, ale byliby żywi.

* * *

Ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy Batu wszedł, paląc jakoweś zioło.

– Nie bój się, nie musi boleć, – powiedział i chuchnął dymem w twarz Olega.

Księcia owionął słodko mdlący zapach, a wszystko stało się jeszcze bardziej oddalone i nierzeczywiste. Od tego momentu wieczoru wszystko widział jak przez mgłę i czucie też było przytępione. Była biżuteria Batu, złote ozdoby na ciemnej skórze. Nagiej. A może to ornament szaty.

Był czarownikiem. Nie tylko chanem. Szamanistą. Musiał go zaczarować, bo Oleg czuł jego dłonie na swoim ciele, ale nie umiał zaprotestować, żeby nie zdejmowały jego koszuli. Bawił się jakimiś sznurkami poplątanymi. To wiązanie jego buta? Tasiemka od spodni Batu?

Było mu za ciepło. Duszno. Ale ktoś dał mu coś pić. Woda? Ślina? Z ust czyichś pił. To było przyjemne, bo wilgotne i orzeźwiające. Ręce na jego ciele też były teraz wilgotne, przesuwały się gładko po śliskiej skórze. To pot? Te olejki, którymi go wysmarowali?

Myśli były takie trudne. Ciężko zebrać je razem. Łatwiej się położyć na miękkich poduszkach i pozwolić dłoniom masować, błądzić po swoim ciele. Gładzić i ugniatać zmęczone mięśnie. Barków, ramion, boków, ud…

Rano obudził się z koszmarnym bólem głowy.

Myślał, że jest pijany.

W ustach miał sucho, jakby zebrały się tam wszystkie piaski pustyni Kara-kum.

Mdliło go.

Zaduch w pokoju, trzeba okno otworzyć.

Podniósł się, ale wcale nie wstał z miejsca. Zdołał jedynie zobaczyć, że obok wyciągnięty jak kot leżał chan Złotej Ordy. Nagi. Nie licząc paru błyskotek we włosach i uszach i rozmazanego makijażu.

– Co my... czy my…

Batu uśmiechnął się leniwie. Wstał i wyszedł, przykrywszy się narzutką, do innego pomieszczenia ogromnej jurty.

Oleg przeturlał do brzegu łoża i zwymiotował. Służący znów go potem obmyli i tym razem woda była zimna, z czego był zadowolony. Otrzeźwiał nieco. Odgonił sługi i sam się wymył, starając się nie myśleć o tym, czym pokryte miał ciało.

Po kilkukrotnym zanurkowaniu nawet trochę jakby jaśniej w głowie mu się zrobiło, a mdłości ustały. Tego dnia nie ruszył jedzenia.

Choć jedzenie było wyborne. Mięsa podawali nawet w piątek. Daktyle, pomarańcze, wszelkie bakalie i słodkości. Do picia woda albo kumys albo zwykłe kwaśne mleko. Kwaśne mleko jako jedyne zachęcało na kacu, choć Batu po tamtym razie nie dał mu więcej do wąchania diabelskich naparów. A kniaź się nie upijał.

Praktycznie zamieszkał w haremie. Ale nie był jedną z żon/nałożnic. W każdym razie nie został zrównany z eunuchem ze wschodu i miał nadzieję, że nie zrobią to takim... nie musiał oglądać tamtego nago w łożu chana, żeby wiedzieć, co mu zrobili. Ruchy, gesty, zachowanie, głos, sam wygląd wskazywały wyraźnie, że pozbawili go męskości.

Było może nieco dziwne, że w przypadku Olega zaniedbali takie środki ostrożności, jako że dziewczęta czasem same wodziły za nim ciekawymi oczami i uśmiechały się zachęcająco.

Może Batu wierzył, że wciąż jest zbyt odrętwiały po rzezi, żeby się łajdaczyć. I nie mylił się.

A może nie dbał o to? Choć wydawało się wątpliwe, żeby jego duma zniosła dzielenie się swoimi kobietami, ale kto wie. Dziwny był w wielu aspektach.

Sam Oleg wolałby śmierć. Czy wolałby samą hańbę dzielenia łoża z chanem niż śmierć to już była kwestia trudniejsza. Nie był pewny, co się wtedy tamtej nocy stało. Nie chciał do tego wracać myślami. A czy miało sens bronić nieistniejącej cnoty? Z resztą nie był dziewką, a w razie czego mógł wstąpić do klasztoru, nawet nie musiał się żenić (gdyby to oznaczało, że jakaś dziewczyna miała poznać, co mu zrobiono, że był zabawką chana).

Nie chciał też odbierać sobie życia ze względu na wieczne potępienie. Może w klasztorze odpokutuje za swoje dotychczasowe przewiny; najlepiej w takim z zakonnikami-rycerzami, jakie na zachodzie podobno były. Jakby mógł się zemścić na najeźdźcach, którzy zniszczyli jego miasto; pokrzyżować plany podboju Batu w przyszłości…

* * *

Terbish, jedna z ulubienic Wielkiego Chana, usiadła naprzeciwko niego.

– Też się bałam pierwszy raz. Ale chan nie taki straszny. Ani niebrzydki. Mogliśmy trafić gorzej.

– Kobiecie się może może podobać.

– Boisz się go?

– Nienawidzę go.

– Ćśś, tak nie mów, bo każą cię zgładzić.

Oleg zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Nie każą. On nie chce mojej śmierci, tylko upokorzenia.

Ciemne oczy się wpatrywały się w niego uważnie.

– Możesz się przygotować. Są sposoby. – Terbish wyciągnęła zawiniątko i rozejrzała na boki, jakby dzieliła się z nim sekretem. Nałożyła na palec trochę maści i podsunęła mu pod nos. – Krwawnik i brzoza, łagodzą ból. Możesz nałożyć, zanim cię wezwie.

– Jak nałożyć, gdzie?

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała słowami, tylko przytuliła się do niego. Myślał, że wyszepta mu na ucho. Tymczasem drobne rączki wsunęły się pod bogatą tkaninę (dar od chana) i sunęły niżej. Zbyt zaskoczony był, żeby ją odepchnąć. I może trochę jego męska duma odżyła na myśl, że kobieta go dotyka i jak miał odpychać niewiastę na oczach tylu pięknych dziewek. Batu-chan mógł mieć nienaturalne pragnienia, ale Oleg był normalnym mężczyzną i tak chciałby, żeby o nim myślano.

Cieszył się więc delikatnym dotykiem, aż zwinne paluszki zsunęły się na jego pośladki, sięgnęły pomiędzy w oczywistym poszukiwaniu i szybko z resztą odnalazły cel.

Oleg odskoczył jak oparzony.

– Zostaw mnie! – warknął.

Dziewczyna dała spokój.

* * *

– Nie chcę być twoja suką.

– Książę, jesteś moim drogim gościem.

– Więc mnie wypuścisz?

– Kiedyś.

– Kiedy?

– Jak się tobą znudzę. Na razie zapewniasz mi rozrywkę.

Oleg zacisnął pięści, ale nie uderzył go. Jeszcze znowu krwiożerczy diabeł pójdzie kogoś zabić w przypływie irytacji.

– To daj mi konia. Nie chcę na wozie jak kobieta jeździć.

– Nie każde kobiety na wozie jeżdżą, tylko te, które mogą sobie pozwolić. Sam mam lektykę. Ale dobrze. Rozumiem, że chcesz poczuć wiatr na twarzy w galopie. Dam ci konia – wstał i podszedł do Olega, odgarniając blond kosmyki z jego twarzy – pod warunkiem. Koń to droga i ważna sprawa. Najważniejsza obok łuku i strzał. Ale dostaniesz, dla ciebie gotów jestem dać wszystko co najlepsze. Taki ładny klejnot zasługuje na odpowiednia oprawę.

– A warunek? –wycedził książę, usiłując ignorować rękę bawiąca się włosami i usta tak blisko twarzy, że prawie muskające cerę.

– Dam ci konia, jak będziesz w stanie go dosiąść.

Oleg się niemal roześmiał. Mógł nie urodzić się w siodle jak Mongoł, ale jeździć też umiał od dziecka. Śmiech zamarł mu na ustach, wesołość w jednej chwili się ucięła, jak Batu pocałował go, rozwiązując sznurowanie jego szaty.

Oleg cofnął się. Ale Batu go objął, nie pozwalając odejść zbyt daleko.

– Nie bój się, nie musi boleć.

– Nie boję się.

– Naprawdę? – uśmiech w głosie chana Oleg wciąż słyszał, chociaż Batu przesunął się za niego.

Zsunął zeń szatę i przywarł od tyłu. Książę czuł jego gotowość.

– To połóż się tam.

Oleg nie ruszył się z miejsca. Miał ochotę schylić się po ubranie, ale to byłoby zachowywanie się jak niewinna dziewczyna. Nie da wrogowi tej satysfakcji. Drugą myślą była broń, ale jak uciekłby z ordy, zabiwszy chana? Z resztą nie było żadnego noża pod ręką.

– Nie sprzeciwiaj mi się, – Batu chyba umiał czytać w myślach. Stalowa groźba zabrzmiała w jego głosie. – Nie lubię tego, a wiesz, co się dzieje, jak jestem niezadowolony.

Dymiące ruiny Riazania i ulice spływające krwią stanęły kniaziowi przed oczami. Tam już nikt nie żył. Chyba, że się niedobitki jakieś po lasach chowały. Ale w ordzie siłą wcieleni rosyjscy żołnierze byli. A książę nie miał ochoty oglądać ponownie rozlewu rodzimej krwi.

Poszedł do wskazanego łoża.

– Nie tak, na plechach. Chcę widzieć twoją twarz, – jednym, płynnym ruchem Batu znalazł się znowu przy nim, gładząc Olega po policzku. Delikatnie i czule, jakby przed chwilą nie mówił o rzezi tysięcy ludzi.

* * *

– I co, książę? Nadal chcesz w siodle podróżować?

– Może za następny dzień...?

Batu roześmiał się. Ale konia mu dał. Był piękny, śnieżnobiały, ze srebrną uprzężą. Oleg zastanawiał się, czy aby chan nie widzi go identycznie.

* * *

Trawa stepu zostawała szybko w tyle, wiatr gwizdał w uszach. Ledwo wyraźnie dochodziły okrzyki tatarskie.

Aż ktoś nie skoczył mu na plecy.

Koń zmylił krok, prawie stanął dęba, ale Batu przylgnął do pleców księcia i położył rękę na szyi wierzchowca, a ten zwolnił tempo, aż szedł stępa.

– Myślałeś, że możesz prześcignąć Mongoła? Wnuka Wielkiego Chana Temudżyna?

– Mówią, że to nie był twój dziad.

Ręka złapała za szczękę Olega zbyt mocno.

– Ci, co tak mówią, tracą języki. Kto ci tak powiedział?

– Nikt, – Oleg strząsnął dłoń chana, – ludzie gadają. Tu i ówdzie słyszałem… mało to głupich rzeczy gadają. Że masz chłopców w haremie.

– Niech ci będzie. Ale nie powtarzaj tego.

Gwizdnął na konia, który z miejsca ruszył galopem, kładąc po sobie uszy.

Oleg spadłby, gdyby nie ręką Batu przytrzymująca go w pasie.

To przywoływało niemile wspomnienia, kiedy Batu siedział tak blisko za jego plecami, rękę opierał na biodrze, a ich lędźwie poruszały się do taktu miarowych ruchów konia.

* * *

– Terbish, moja piękna. Doszły mnie słuchy, że mój krasny książę ci się podoba.

Dziewczyna rzuciła się na kolana, na twarz przed nim, czołem do ziemi dotknęła i złapała go za skraj szaty.

– Daruj, chanie, jam go nie tknęła. Ja ci wierna jestem.

– Wstań.

Usłuchała, ale wciąż patrzyła na ziemię.

Chan podniósł jej podbródek.

– A chciałabyś go?

Nie odpowiedziała, ale Batu wyczytał odpowiedź z jej oczu.

* * *

Oleg był co najmniej zaskoczony, kiedy piękna hurysa zaczęła go rozbierać. Owszem, czasem go tu rozbierali, ale zawsze dziewki i służący w strojach prostych i szarych. Ta miała na sobie prześwitującą tkaninę i obwieszona była biżuterią tak, że chyba tylko Batu ustępowała w tym względzie.

Chciał zaprotestować, ale położyła mu palec na ustach.

I pocałowała.

I poprowadziła do łoża, zsuwając z siebie cieniutki materiał. Opadł z niej jak woda.

A Oleg tak dawno nie miał kobiety, że na moment przestał myśleć.

Bardzo nieprzyjemnie z błogiego zapomnienia wyrwała go obecność Batu za jego plecami.

Chciał się zerwać, ale dziewczyna oplotła go nogami, a Batu przytrzymał za ramiona. Jego usta były przy uchu księcia.

– Nie bój się, nie będzie boleć.

I tak całkowicie opadły z wigoru, jakby Terbish nie zaczęła wprawnie poruszać biodrami w rytm pchnięć Batu. Po chwili słabości Oleg znów znalazł się w krainie rozkoszy, choć tym razem wzbogaconej przeszywającym go jak miecz dotykiem Batu.

Zatracił się w tym tak całkowicie, zmysły całkiem wzięły górę nad myślami przytomnymi. Był odurzony prawie bardziej niż tamtej pierwszej nocy, jednak teraz bez żadnych magicznych mikstur czy podejrzanych oparów z palonych przez Tatarów fajek. Jeśli to była magia, to Batu naprawdę był czarownikiem.


	2. Chapter 2

Wysoka trawa poruszała się na wietrze, źdźbła falowały niczym suchy ocean, powiew przynosił zapach wrotyczu, rumianku i innych kwiatów, których nazw Oleg nie znał. Miał wrażenie, że czuje nawet zapach odległego lasu.

– Suczka, – rzucił przechodzący obok żołnierz.

Oleg, niewiele myśląc, rzucił się na niego. Spadli na ziemie. Tatar zdołał wyciągnąć szablę, ale Oleg chwycił go za przedramię ściskając, aż żelazo wypadło z osłabłych palców. Dostał cios pięścią w skroń. Pokonując zamroczenie sam uderzył w usta, które wcześniej uśmiechały się z pogardą. To było niepokojąco satysfakcjonujące widzieć grymas bólu drugiego człowieka i zalane krwią zęby. Niepokojąco, bo przywodziło na myśl tego, który zdawał się przemoc traktować jak rozrywkę.

Chwila rozproszenia myśli wystarczyła, żeby żołnierz zrzucił go z siebie i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Jedna ręka przycisnęła go do ziemi, druga uniosła się zaciśnięta w pięść, ale nie zdążyła opaść, bo towarzysze broni napastnika go odciągnęli.

– Zostaw, nie wiesz kim on jest? Chan każe cię zabić.

Olega zdenerwowało to niemal równie mocno jak wcześniejsze wyzwisko. Chciał znowu zadać wrogowi cios, ale teraz rozdzielało ich zbyt wiele osób.

– Puśćcie mnie! Tacyście mocni w gębie tylko, a walczyć z kniaziem to się boicie!

– Łatwo ci mówić, kniaź. Wygrasz, to nic ci nie będzie. Chan się uśmiechnie co najwyżej do ciebie. Przegrasz, a nasz zwycięzca zginie pod szablą Batu-chana.

Chciał się dalej kłócić. Ale właściwie to mieli rację.

– A nie możecie strzelać z łuku? – spytał ktoś z tłumu przytomnie.

***

Rząd tarczy słomianych wisiał niezdjęty na placu do ćwiczeń. Wzięli strzały z różnego koloru lotkami, żeby nie mieć wątpliwości, kto zwycięży.

– A wygrany co z tego będzie miał?

– Satysfakcję.

– Niech weźmie konia przegranego.

Oleg pomyślał o swoim wierzchowcu. Może i był to prezent od znienawidzonego człowieka, ale przy tym jedno z nielicznych stworzeń w ordzie, które go naprawdę lubiło. I chyba jedyne, które Oleg wzajemnie darzył cieplejszym uczuciem tutaj.

– A nie chciałbyś złota?

– Może bym chciał, ale sam nie mam. A konia w zastaw każdy z nas może postawić. No, co ci zależy? To nie tak, że nie będziesz miał wciąż jakiegoś wierzchowca do ujeżdżania.

Oleg postąpił krok w jego stronę, ale złapały go liczne ręce. Zignorował uspokajające głosy wokół.

– Zgoda, – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ale źle na tym wyjdę. Zyskam marną szkapę, a ty pozostaniesz takim samym tchórzem, tyle że bez konia.

Miło było patrzeć, jak przeciwnikowi rzednie mina i miło czuć, że kpina niemal wyczuwalna w powietrzu nie tylko na niego jest skierowana.

Nie marnując dłużej czasu, przeszli do zawodów. Pierwszy strzał kompletnie mu nie wyszedł, grot wbił się w sam obrąbek tarczy, prawie ją mijając. Ale kolejne dwa, kiedy wyczuł już łuk, trafiły niemal w sam środek. W przeciwieństwie do Tatara, z którym rywalizował – żadna z czarnych lotek bowiem nie wystawała ze środka tarczy.

Zadowolony Oleg odwrócił się do zagrzewającego tłumku gapiów i stanął twarzą w twarz z Batu.

– No proszę. Nie wiedziałem, że masz tak celne oko. Wygląda na to, że nie wykorzystuję twoich zdolności... do końca.

Wystarczył mu sam widok tego diabła, żeby wspomnienia tego, co z nim zwykle robił stanęły mu przed oczami. Świadomość, że wszyscy wokół też wiedzieli była jeszcze gorsza.

Ludzie jednak milczeli ostrożnie. Ktoś zaśmiał się nerwowo, ale szybko to stłumił. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy pan był akurat w pobłażliwym humorze, a kiedy gotów był zabić w jednej chwili przez jedno nieostrożne słowo.

Gdy tak stali naprzeciwko siebie, Oleg wyglądał zdecydowanie bardziej męsko mimo gładkich rysów twarzy. Ale to Batu się wszyscy bali.

Z wyjątkiem może Olega, który w tej chwili czuł jedynie poniżenie i złość. Na razie co prawda nikt nie reagował na słowa Batu. Ale cóż z tego, kiedy, jak tylko odejdzie bisurmańskich diabłów przywódca, to jego ludzie śmiać się będą swobodnie z dwuznacznego komentarza?

– No nie patrz tak na mnie. Chciałbyś walczyć?

***

Bitwa miała być z ludźmi Jisü Möngke albo zwolennikami Gujuka w zależności od tego, na których natkną się jako pierwszych. Zawsze był jakiś zbuntowany szczep mongolski- czy nie mongolski... Oleg się gubił w nazwach plemion i ich powiązaniach wzajemnych. Otwarta tajemnica, że pierworodny Wielkiego Chana Temudżyna (a ojciec Batu) nie był wcale jego pierworodnym, zmowa milczenia i udawanie przez wszystkich, że kruczoczarne włosy od rudego ojca są normalną koleją rzeczy wcale spraw nie ułatwiały.

Ale właściwie nie miało większego znaczenia czy atakować mieli Merkitów czy Tajcziutów czy sprzymierzonych z nimi innych Nirun. Oleg się cieszył, że idzie walczyć z jakąś stepową zbieraniną, a nie ze swoimi.

A czy to wynikało z wielkoduszności Batu czy z faktu, że wolał zdrady nie ryzykować, to też właściwie nie było tak ważne.

***

W bezksiężycową noc ognisko w stepie płonęło jasno, strzelające z niego iskry zdawały się nie gasnąć, tylko unosić bez końca, by zamienić się w gwiazdy świecące na firmamencie nad ich głowami.

Wokół trwała zabawa na cześć zwycięskiej bitwy. Noc nie była już młoda, ale wino, taniec, śpiew i dzika muzyka nie ustawały.

Ludzie tańczyli wokół ognia i nie tylko kobiety, ale mężczyźni też. Wojownicy ze stepu wciąż byli dzikimi, nieujarzmionymi plemionami. Mogli otwarcie wyznawać Allaha, jak oni jednego Boga, a i tak w Kupale każdy skakał przez ogień – tutaj też tak naprawdę rządziły duchy ziemi i nieba; mateczka Etugen ich karmiła, a wielki Tengri patrzył na nich z góry.

Więc tańczyli w zapamiętaniu, coraz bardziej przypominającym szał, którego na pewno nie pochwaliłby żaden cywilizowany kapłan ani Jezusa ani Mahometa. Oleg wahał się czy przypisać to zbiorowe szaleństwo muzyce, trunkom, upajającym ziołom czy magii.

A najbardziej wyróżniał się Batu. Choć w bitwie może niekoniecznie był pierwszy ( _ja tu dowodzę, więc muszę widzieć całość, a ty też mi się nie rzucaj na miecze wrogów, bo jak zginiesz, to przysięgam, że wymorduję każdego choć półkrwi Rosjanina, jakiego znajdę w mojej armii_ ), tak teraz zdecydowanie przewodził.

Swoje zwykłe (zwykłe jak na niego, na ziemiach rodzinnych Olega nawet najbardziej próżne dziewczyny takich nie nosiły) niebieskie szaty zamienił na czerwone. Ciemniejszy wzorek wydawał się tańczyć na jego ciele w rytm płynnych ruchów. Złote obszywki skrzyły się w świetle płomieni. Czarne włosy rozpuszczone podążały za nim jak cień.

Był częścią muzyki/magii wieczoru. Był jak kolorowy kwiat stepu. Piękny i trujący.

Oleg patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany i nie tylko on.

Ale to do niego Batu wyciągnął rękę i wciągnął go w gromadę wirujących ciał. Oleg, pijany, dał się ponieść dzikiemu rytmowi. Oczywiście szło mu dużo gorzej niż prowodyrowi, ale po odpowiedniej ilości rakii człowiek się nie przejmował.

Nie zorientował się nawet, kiedy znalazł się w namiocie wielkiego chana.

Nagle nie było chłodu nocy, przewiewu niosącego zapach stepu ani gwiazd nad głową, ale wciąż było wokół sporo ciał. Głównie kobiecych. I Batu.

W pewnym momencie leżał na plecach, a jedna z dziewczyn ujeżdżała go niczym narowistego rumaka. Batu obok brał inną w bardziej klasycznej pozycji. Oleg gdzieś pomiędzy upojeniem alkoholem a cielesną przyjemnością ledwo to rejestrował. Przynajmniej póki Batu go nie dotknął.

Może skończyli wcześniej, bo gdy chwycił Olega za podbródek, ruski kniaź nie widział już tamtej dziewczyny. Batu odwrócił jego głowę do siebie i patrzył i wciąż go trzymał, kiedy Oleg drżał w spełnieniu. Krople potu zebrały się na czole, powieki opadły, przymykając oczy o nieobecnym wzroku, usta rozchyliły się w bezgłośnym jęku.

Batu odepchnął dziewczynę od Olega i zajmując jej miejsce uniósł biodra kniazia.

Dopiero jak Oleg poczuł, co Batu zamierza zrobić, zorientował się, że wcześniej wcale nie skończył tylko zaczekał na odpowiedni moment. Podstępny wąż.

– Nie, Batu, nie.

Ale oczywiście chan nie posłuchał.

Kłujący ból się mieszał z obezwładnianiem po przeżytej dopiero co rozkoszy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A skąd mają rzeczy geograficznie i kulturowo niepasujące? Otóż z rozległych podbojów i rozwiniętego handlu one pochodzą.
> 
> Wciąż stoję na stanowisku, że fik ten przedstawia prawdę historyczną.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, czyż ten tytuł nie jest idealną nazwą tego szipa?


End file.
